Mrs Officer
by OUATrageousSQ
Summary: It's date night for Regina and Emma, but they find a way to make the most of a "road block"


Preface: This song was inspired by the song Mrs. Officer by Bobby Valentino with Lil Wayne. (which I do not own)

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.

It had been a long Friday for Regina. Being the last day of the week, the Mayor stayed late at her office to finish all the work she had deferred in order to accommodate her extra long lunch breaks with the sheriff. Normally, she would bring any unfinished paperwork home to complete over the weekend, but she wanted to ensure no distractions from Henry and Emma. After completing a form approving a new fountain in the park, Regina grabbed her phone to check the time and any texts from her blonde beauty. At that point, she realized that her phone died and her charger was at home. After a full hour of work, Madame Mayor reached a stopping point. She grabbed her purse, phone and keys as she headed for the door.

As usual, Regina was the last one at city hall. She turned around and locked up the building before heading to her car. Opening the car door, she put the keys in the ignition and started her vehicle. Looking at the clock, she realized that she was well overdue for her dinner date with the Savior. The power couple had planned this romantic night since the beginning of the week. Snow picked up Henry from school and planned to keep him until the next morning for some bonding time. David took the night shift, so everything had fallen into place for Emma and Regina to spend the entire night together.

Quickly, Regina pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. To make up for lost time, she decided to slightly ignore the speed limit. Her odometer was at 65 when she saw the blue lights in her rear view. "Damn it, David," Regina grumbled to herself. Pulling over, she stopped right in front of the speed limit sign, which reflected the legal limit of 30. As she waited for Charming to approach her vehicle, Regina fixed her makeup and lipstick while looking in her rear-view mirror. While looking back, she was surprised when she did not see David walking up, but rather Emma.

A small tap on her window prompted Regina to roll it down. "License and registration please," Emma requested with a steady tone. The driver of the vehicle could not believe how absolutely sexy her counterpart looked with the dark aviator sunglasses and the new black leather jacket.

"Miss Swan, where is David?" she inquired.

"I asked for your license and vehicle registration," Emma replied with a stern tone.

Unsure of the reason for Emma still being on duty rather than already at their home, Regina obliged the request by retrieving the requested documents. All the while, she was still contemplating why her wonderful lady was still working. Emma quickly walked back to the cruiser with Regina's information. During her absence from the car, Regina placed her phone on the car charger and turned it on.

The following text was sent to her from Emma:

"Darling, my father was called away to help finish up at the mines. I will be on duty for a few hours longer than anticipated. I promise though, I will _more_ than make it up to you…"

After seeing this, Emma being on duty was accounted for. However, her stoic actions towards Regina still remained a mystery. After a few more minutes in the car, Emma approached the car. With the July sunset behind her, Emma's golden hair had a heavenly glow, framing her soft face. This image of perfection softened Regina's entire demeanor.

"Please step out of the car," Emma commanded.

"What is the meaning of this? You're going to arrest me for a minor traffic violation?"

"You were going more than 20 miles above the posted limit. This is justified grounds for arrest."

Very confused and rather annoyed, she opened her car door and stepped out. With deliberate movements, Emma stepped to her girlfriend. The Savior placed her hands behind her back and cuffed her.

"I think you should call the Mayor. I'm sure she can clear this whole matter up for me," Regina sarcastically stated.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Your naked body. I would _love_ that used against me." The mayor's voice dropped an octave to her sexy bedroom voice.

Emma held the cuffed hands with one of hers, then her other hand lowered her glasses to wink at her lady. She guided her to the back of the car, both of them smiling with a devious look and even more devious intentions.

Emma opened the back door of the old Crown Vic and slid in. As soon as she was situated with her back on the passengers side door, she leaned forwarded and pulled her beautiful Queen on top of her. As they started kissing, Regina leaned down and requested the hand cuffs to be removed.

"You are still under my jurisdiction. I think the handcuffs need to stay on. However, I can put them in front of you."

The Sheriff unlocked and removed the metal restraints just long enough to apply them with her girlfriend then attached to the car. This compromising position was enticing for Emma. Without haste, a gentle kiss was placed on the neck of the cuffed woman. This kiss was followed by light kisses all the way up to her ear, where Emma began nibbling on her ear. A soft sound of pleasure left the lips of the mayor. By the time Regina's shirt was halfway unbuttoned, the sun had almost finished setting, so there was no lack of privacy in the vehicle. The exposed collar bone was too much to resist, so Emma placed her lips there and started biting and sucking. The mayor slowly moved her hips out of raw instinct.

While kissing on her neck, Emma slipped her hands onto Regina's hips. This spot was unusually sensitive for the mayor, so the revelation did not go unnoticed. While Emma lowered herself onto the floor of the patrol car, Regina couldn't resist pulling against the handcuffs.

"Where do you think you're going? You've only begun to serve your sentence..." Emma trailed off as she slipped the pants down on the mayor and began to kiss those sensitive hips. Instantly, gratitude was displayed from her bound partner. As she slipped her pants down to the floor, her hands then moved to Regina's hips. Her next move was already planned, as Emma quickly pulled off the red lace panties in front of her with her teeth.

"These were for later, Miss Swan." The qualm went unacknowledged.

A soft kiss right on Regina's lower region caused chills to spread over the both of them. At that point, Emma could no longer resist the urge to pleasure her girlfriend. She started to very decisively rub circles on the pulsing clit with her tongue. The moans and occasional words of indicated that what she was doing was absolutely correct.

After quite a few minutes of increasingly quick circles, those beautiful hips moved violently as Regina climaxed hard. Both out of breath, Emma moved up and removed the cuffs. This exposed the red indentations on the wrists of the mayor.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked with a truly concerned look.

"Yes dear. I couldn't control my urges to run my fingers through your hair."

"Well now you are free to use your hands as you wish."

With that invitation, Regina pushed the Savior back against the seat. She quickly unzipped the leather jacket that she gave Emma for her birthday. What she found underneath was absolutely the best case scenario for Regina. The black pushup bra Emma put on this morning was all that was under the jacket.

"Oh my. I don't believe that is appropriate for the sheriff to wear." With that, she slipped the bra off the Savior to reveal those amazing breasts that she never got used to seeing.

She began to caress her nipple slowly between her thumb and forefinger. The other hand, she slowly ran up the leg of the blonde laying under her. She slipped her hand into the tight jeans and rubbed over underwear. Emma rose her hips into those fingers. Regina's fingers began making circles, still over Emma's undergarments. When she gave in and put her fingers under the panties, Emma moaned and her eyes rolled back to signal her pleasure. Regina decided to slowly put one finger inside. She put a second finger in and started to go a little faster. While her fingers were making that motion going in and out, her thumb began to rub circles on her clit. This continued until Emma pushed hard into the fingers inside her, and she came hard.

"Wow, hmm, damn," Emma finally managed.

"I know your speech isn't always the most elegant, but I did at least expect coherent."

Before the sheriff could sarcastically retort, her cell phone rang. David advised that he was leaving the mines and on his way to pick up the cruiser. They both quickly got dressed. By the time Leroy dropped David off to get the car, the ladies had time to clean and air the car out.

"I'm sorry to prolong date night," David stated.

"Miss Swan and I made the best of it." Regina and Emma looked at each other with a grin.


End file.
